An unmanned vehicle (driverless vehicle) is a smart vehicle. Unmanned driving is implemented mainly depending on a vehicle-mounted controller (a smart driving instrument with a computer system as a core) in the vehicle.
The unmanned vehicle is operated correspondingly based on road surface conditions. Operation correctness of the unmanned vehicle directly determines whether the unmanned vehicle can be used, so it is necessary to test the operation of the unmanned vehicle. A conventional testing method usually tests the unmanned vehicle at a vehicle testing site or on an actual road. However, it is costly to test the actual vehicle at the vehicle testing site or on the actual road.